The design and execution of studies to evaluate therapy of malignancy. These studies shall include hormonal, chemotherapeutic and surgical approaches to the treatment of malignancy in various sites. Every attempt is being made to increase knowledge concerning the pathophysicology of different types of cancer and the mode(s) of action of new therapeutic endeavors.